


Подкат в стиле Аомине

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica





	Подкат в стиле Аомине

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mozilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/gifts).



— Надоело, что все эти уроды, с которыми мы пытаемся сыграть, принимают нас за педиков! — Аомине с силой пинает мяч, и тот, ударившись о стену, отскакивает на мамину любимую вазу. Если б разбилась, Кисе лично прирезал бы Аомине осколками.

— Эй, уймись, это вообще-то моя квартира, мне тут еще жить, — предупреждает Кисе.

— Так тебе, значит, плевать? А мне вот нет! Я уже сам начал думать всякое!

— Например?

— Ну а вдруг я правда хочу тебя трахнуть? Просто еще не догнал? — хмыкает Аомине.

Кисе недовольно хмурится.

— А почему ты меня?

— Ну… — задумался Аомине. — Ты модель, тебя все хотят. И ресницы у тебя длинные, до Май-чан далеко, конечно, но все же…

— Ты бухал? Вроде не пахнет…

— Я трезв, как стеклышко. И не я, между прочим, нажрался, когда в ту пятницу продул Кагами, а потом пускал сопли мне в плечо!

— У меня аллергия была! — возмущается Кисе.

— Конечно! — усмехается Аомине. — Напомнить, о чем ты еще тогда ныл?

— Не надо, — упрямо поджимает губы Кисе. 

— В общем, возвращаясь к тому, с чего начали — я кое-что подсыпал в чай, — беззаботно сообщает Аомине. — Оно скоро уже должно подействовать. Но если мы друг друга не хотим, то можем спокойно разойтись по комнатам и подрочить на порнушку. У тебя же есть порнушка?

— Ты подсыпал афродизиак мне в чай? — взрывается Кисе. — Ты дебил?

— О, вот у тебя уже проявляется агрессия и неприязнь ко мне, хороший знак, — поднимает палец вверх Аомине.

— Хреновый знак, — вскакивает, уже не в силах успокоиться, Кисе. — Как ты вообще посмел? А просто спросить слабо было? Ты вообще о ком-то кроме себя думаешь? Знаешь, меня задолбало, что ты вечно так делаешь! Какая разница, что там несут уроды на площадке? Башку бы включил хоть раз! Нет у нас ничего такого! И быть не может! Вообще никогда!

Кисе валится на стул, устало опустив голову. Аомине смотрит в потолок, словно даже трещины в побелке интересуют его больше, чем тирада, которую только что выдал Кисе.

— Ты меня вообще слушал? — спрашивает Кисе.

— Ага. Тебя заклинило на слове «вообще», — кивает Аомине.

— Придурок, — Кисе встает и подходит к Аомине. — Давай, вали и дрочи на порнуху где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Это жестоко, знаешь, как долго мне придется мучиться со стояком, пока я доеду из Канагавы в Токио?

Аомине тяжело дышит, теребит растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Да мне плевать, — начинает Кисе и хочет сказать еще что-нибудь едкое, но не успевает.

Аомине хватает его за руку, притягивает к себе и целует в губы. На мгновение Кисе замирает, а потом начинает отвечать, потому что охуенно, невозможно охуенно целоваться с этим кретином, и стоит так, как в жизни не вставало на порнуху. Но ни хрена это не афродизиак, просто от Аомине одуряюще пахнет ментолом, банановой жвачкой и хвойным одеколоном, у него жесткая кожа на щеках и подбородке, но удивительно мягкие губы. И Кисе ведет, голова кружится, даже когда он закрывает глаза, и только Аомине не дает упасть. 

Кисе сам тянет его на диван, валится сверху и замирает. Ямка между ключиц Аомине лоснится, грудь ходит ходуном, а глаза сверкают жадным блеском. 

— Пожалуй, я даже согласен, чтобы ты меня, — выдыхает он.

— Какая щедрость! — хмыкает Кисе, хотя понимает: вряд ли они даже отдрочить друг другу смогут — так сильно хочется кончить от одного лишь осознания, что именно они делают.

Они раздеваются словно на скорость и прижимаются друг к другу; Кисе будто током бьет от прикосновения к горячему телу, Аомине шумно выдыхает ему в плечо и, двинув бедрами, трется твердым, влажным от смазки членом о его живот. Кисе приподнимается, берет его в ладонь, и Аомине стонет ему в рот.

Нет. Невозможно. Невыносимо.

Кисе пытается дрочить, но рука то и дело соскальзывает, он никогда не делал это кому-то, кроме себя, непривычно. Зато у Аомине сходу получается неплохо. Как только его кулак смыкается на члене Кисе, внутри все тоже сжимается так, что даже вздохнуть сложно. И вечно у этого придурка все сразу выходит лучше! Но ничего, Кисе еще нагонит, непременно!

А пока он просто повторяет за Аомине, и это заканчивается даже быстрее, чем он думал. Аомине стонет, выше прогибается в пояснице и выплескивается Кисе в ладонь. Его движения замедляются, теряют ритм, но Кисе и без того слишком хорошо от его жаркой руки, от того, как крепко Аомине его держит, от пальца, скользко кружащего по головке.

Кисе спускает, дурея от ощущений, и тут же валится на Аомине, перемазывается в сперме, приклеивается потом. Остаться бы так подольше. В идеале — насовсем. Судя по тому, что Аомине не пытается его с себя спихнуть — он тоже не против.

— Ведь не было ничего в чае, да? — спрашивает Кисе, когда мозги наконец встают на место.

— Было, разумеется, — бормочет Аомине.

— Ну да, ну да, — кивает Кисе. — Только его я заваривал, пока ты душ принимал. Ты к нему не притрагивался. Вообще.

Нелепо, но он сам вспомнил об этом только сейчас. А Аомине молчит, делая вид, что заснул. Даже не возмущается, когда Кисе вытирает их обоих его же футболкой, а потом накрывает одеялом. Да и какая теперь-то уже разница?


End file.
